


A Touch of Grace Tattoos

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background Sabriel, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Nephil Castiel (Supernatural), Nephil Jack Kline, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Recovering Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Sweet Castiel (Supernatural), Tattoo Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), Tattooed Charlie, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: New Timestamp added 11/9/2019Dean was pacing nervously up and down the sidewalk, wringing his hands almost violently.  To any stranger walking down the street, it was obvious the omega was working himself into a panic attack.  If the bitter smell of anxiety emanating from him wasn’t enough, his sweaty pale complexion would inform them.  Dean stops his pacing and mumbles to himself, “You can do this…” before resuming his pacing in front of the row of shops.Dean pauses again and looks up at the sign above the door of his intended destination.  It reads, “A Touch of Grace Tattoos” in artistic lettering.  The word grace is done in electric blue while the others are in bold black.  If the beauty of the sign reflects the artistic ability of the tattoo artist, he has nothing to worry about when it comes to the quality of the work.  He still can’t shake the fear though.





	1. A Touch of Grace Tattoos (original one shot)

Dean was pacing nervously up and down the sidewalk, wringing his hands almost violently. To any stranger walking down the street, it was obvious the omega was working himself into a panic attack. If the bitter smell of anxiety emanating from him wasn’t enough, his sweaty pale complexion would inform them. Dean stops his pacing and mumbles to himself, “You can do this…” before resuming his pacing in front of the row of shops.

Dean pauses again and looks up at the sign above the door of his intended destination. It reads, “A Touch of Grace Tattoos” in artistic lettering. The word grace is done in electric blue while the others are in bold black. If the beauty of the sign reflects the artistic ability of the tattoo artist, he has nothing to worry about when it comes to the quality of the work. He still can’t shake the fear though.

The omega has had a rough year and that is putting it mildly. This tattoo is a celebration of sorts and also a pledge to himself to not let what happened to him ever occur again. That gives rise to his other reason for anxiety, the tattoo artist is an alpha. He knows the guy is Gabriel’s, his younger brother’s mate’s cousin, but still the cold feeling of fear petrifies all rational thought. Gabriel is a sarcastic, crude omega but he would never send Dean to someone who would hurt him, especially after this last year.

Dean is early for his appointment so he decides that a stroll around the block would be a good idea. He can waste time and work off some of his nervous energy, while not appearing to be a crazy person strutting back and forth in front of the same shop like a caged zoo animal. Dean keeps his head down avoiding any eye contact as he walks. He can’t handle any social interactions right now because he is so far in his head.

When he finds himself back in front of A Touch of Grace Tattoos once again, he takes a deep breath and walks in. Behind a tall steel counter is a redheaded women whose scent hits him right away. She is an omega and she is smiling brightly at him. It makes him feel uncomfortable at first until she speaks. “Hey welcome to A Touch of Grace Tattoos and aren’t you a cutie. My name’s Charlie. You have an appointment sweetheart?” Dean finds her tone genuine and comforting. She talks to him like they have been friends for years. He also notices the glint of a studded lip piercing and the hint of a tattoo winding its way around her neck. He is pretty sure it is a quote from the hobbit but he’d never admit to knowing that.

“Yeah… I’m Dean Winchester… I have an appointment with Castiel.” Dean stammers.

Charlie smiles again. “He’s finishing up with his last client but he should be out to greet you in few. You’re a little early?” she says with a slight head tilt.

“Yeah I’m a little nervous.” Dean admits. I mean it is obvious that he is but he feels like he can be honest with her.

“Don’t be. Cas is an excellent artist and he a true sweetheart. Take a seat. Can I get you a drink?” she says indicating toward a steel mini-frig.

“Water… please.” Dean replies wishing he could have a whiskey but he has been dry for a month and he doesn’t want to relapse. Withdraw on top of everything else had almost kicked his ass the first time. Going through it again would probably break him and he doesn’t want to see the disappointment on his kid brother, Sammy’s face. He took care of Sam growing up but since then Sam has paid that back tenfold over the past year. He can stay sober for him.

It is only a moment and Charlie has him a bottle of water and she is also handing him a pastry. He looks at her questioningly. “It is an apple hand pie. Cas makes them. He was stress baking last night because he has an exam next week.”

“An exam?” Dean says taking the absolutely delicious looking pastry from Charlie.

“Yeah he is working on his doctorate. He already had two degrees. I tell him he stresses too much. I am working on my masters but do you see me stressing… not a chance.” She says with a warm smile.

“What are you guys studying?” Dean says surprised he’s able to make conversation so easily. Charlie kind of puts him at ease. Maybe it’s because she is an omega like him or maybe it’s because she reminds him of a little sister he never had.

“I’m getting mine in computer science. Cas… he’s a bigger nerd than me. He has degrees in both History with emphasis in Religious Studies as well as Art.” The redheaded omega says sitting next to Dean with a bottle of soda and her own apple pastry.

“But he is a tattoo artist?” Dean is befuddled at his choice of occupation when it sounds like the guy is a genius. 

“He enjoys what he does. He says he likes helping people. Cas doesn’t just tattoo people. It’s hard to explain. It is like he heals them with the art. He the sweetest person I know.” Charlie says seriously.

“He’s an alpha?” Dean says almost as a whisper.

“Yes… but not in the sense that I think you mean. You’ll see. You have nothing to worry about. Castiel is an angel. Trust me.” Charlie says placing a light reassuring hand on his shoulder. Dean doesn’t know why but he believes her.

Dean eats his apple hand pie and has to suppress a moan of delight. The thing is even tastier than it looks which the omega didn’t think was possible. He has it eaten before he realizes it’s gone. He gets up and washes his hands in the restroom before returning to his seat. Charlie is on the phone talking animatedly with someone named Rowena. From what he gathers they must be dating or planning to kill someone, he not entirely sure.

The omega is deep in thought when a deep voice says, “Hello Dean” and startles him. Dean glances up into brilliant blue eyes that are looking at him with concern. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“No it’s okay. I was just deep in thought. Are you Castiel?” Dean asks as he notices the alpha has gorgeous dark brown hair that his hands itch to touch. It wouldn’t hurt it because it is already messy like the alpha just rolled out of bed. Tattoos peak out of the neck of Castiel’s tight dark blue t-shirt and they continue all down his exposed arms. The alpha has a blue stud in his nose and a barbell in his tongues he is now playing with as he stares at Dean.

“Yes. That’s me. Would you like to come back so we can discuss what you’d like to get?” Castiel says with a smile. “And you can call me Cas.” he adds and Dean swears the alpha blue eyes glow with an unnatural light for a moment. Dean just nods and follows the alpha back.

Dean is surprised how at ease he feels with Cas. He hasn’t caught his scent yet but something about the guy just sets Dean at ease. When he gets to the alpha’s work space he is enthralled by all the pictures of Cas’ artwork on the walls. Everything is so clean and intricate that Dean starts to feel like the simple design he wants is not worthy for such artist as Cas is.

The omega takes a deep breath and pulls out the paper he’s folded and refolded so many times that it is near falling apart. He slides it over to the alpha and waits. He is surprised when the alpha smiles. “A pentacle surrounded by fire… a powerful protection sigil against evil… an excellent choice. Where would you like it placed?” The alpha asks in his deep voice that gives Dean the chills. Dean indicates the left side of his chest. “Over your heart… which is perfect given the meaning of the symbol.” the alpha says sounding impressed.

“I know it is simple. Seeing how awesome your work is I’m afraid I’m wasting your talent.” Dean says looking down at the floor.

“Nonsense Dean. It is not the intricacy of the design that matters it is what it means to you. I would be honored to not only do your tattoo but display it on my wall if you will permit it.” Castiel says going over to his desk and starting to draw the design.

“You’re not just saying that to placate me are you?” Dean says wearily. 

“Not at all. I do this not for me but for the person who gets the tattoo. I love when my art helps my clients and gives them closure, joy, or a confidence they didn’t have before. Otherwise I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t helping them.” Castiel says before going back to drawing.

Dean ponders the alpha’s words. He knows Castiel means what he says because now he can scent the alpha. The omega has to admit also that Cas has a nice scent. It make Dean feel warm and safe. No other alpha scent has made him feel that way but his brother’s. Dean remains quiet while the alpha works. He looks at all the pictures on the wall and wonders how many people Cas has helped with his art. He already feels better himself and Castiel hasn’t even made a mark on him yet.

Cas comes over and shows the design he has been sketching. It is what he asked for and so much more. The design now has depth and feels almost alive. Dean is nearly speechless but he manages a gasping “Awesome.” which makes the alpha smile. Dean now has to take his shirt off. He closes his eyes and just does it. When he hears the alpha’s breath hitch he tries to fight the tears but they escape down his cheeks anyway. “Dean… who did this to you?” the alpha says with a tone that sounds like he wants to hunt down the person who did and smite them.

Dean looks down on the numerous scars on his torso. He knows what they look like but he needs to see them in order to remind himself. “Never again.” He whispers to himself. “I was in a relationship. He was an alpha named Michael. He was so perfect at first. He acted as though he wanted everything I did. It was a whirlwind romance. Next thing I knew we were moved in together and then he claimed me. After that he acted like he owned me. Wouldn’t let me out of the house or let me talk to anyone, including my brother.” Dean says as tears run freely down his face.

“Your brother is Sam, Gabriel’s mate?” Cas asks.

“Yes. When he found out what was going on, he fought Michael for me. He won thankfully but not before Michael did this.” Dean says indicating the many scars littering his body. “I tried to fight back but every time I did, he just made the pain worse. The night Sammy came for me, I had almost given up. I wanted to die to make it stop. Sam got me out though and stayed with me while I was in the hospital recovering and then when we chemically had my bond broken.” Dean finishes waiting for Castiel to express how pathetic he is.

“Can he hurt you again?” Castiel says sounding angry.

Dean looks up and the unnatural blue glow is back is Cas’ eyes and the alpha looks livid. “No. He broke the restraining order a few months after I got away. When the cops arrived, he tried to fight them. They shot him but he didn’t die. He has been in a coma ever since. They say he’s brain dead but his family refuses to let him go.” Dean only knows this because Sam told him.

“Good. People like him don’t deserve the right to breathe much less have a beautiful person like you in their life.” Castiel says with conviction. 

“This tattoo is a reminder to me to never let evil like that into my heart ever again.” Dean confides. He knows Castiel won’t judge him foolish. He doesn’t know why but he does.

“You are such a beautiful soul. It shines so bright. Let’s get started on your tattoo.” Castiel says with a smile and Dean can’t help but return it.

When it is done, Dean is breathless. It is an awesome tattoo but he feels different with it on his skin. He feels safe and comfortable in a way he has never felt before. “Cas if I didn’t know any better I would say this tattoo is magical.”

The alpha smiles but doesn’t answer immediately. Castiel looks down for a moment because he can’t tell the gorgeous omega in front of him just how right he is. No one must ever know that his tattoos are anything but ordinary. He only wants to help people. “Dean I know you don’t know me but I would really like to take you out to dinner and get to know you better. Gabriel and Sam can come along if that would make you feel more comfortable.” The alpha offers. The alpha can’t help it because he finds the omega enthralling. 

“I think I would like that.” Dean beams. He doesn’t feel the anxiety coil in his stomach. What he feels is an army of butterflies flapping away in there. Castiel makes him feel safe like laying in his bed under a warm blanket.

That weekend Dean goes on his first date with Castiel with his brother and brother-in-law tagging along for support. After that Cas and Dean fly solo because the omega has nothing to fear from Castiel.

 

~~~~ Four Years later ~~~~

Dean is standing at the kitchen sink looking out into his backyard when gentle arms circle around him. His alpha’s deep voice whispers in his ear, “How are the two most important people in my life doing today?” Cas says and kisses Dean on the cheek and then rubs the omega extremely swollen stomach.

The omega smiles and leans back into his alpha warm embrace. “He’s very active today… Dr. Mosely said that we are on target for our pup to be here in two weeks.”

“That’s amazing. You’re amazing sweetheart.” Castiel says with such reverence.

Dean turns in the alphas arms and kisses him deeply. They get lost in the kiss until their pup lands a good kick which the alpha feels. “He’s saying hello to his alpha father.” Dean says smirking.

Cas drops to his knees and puts his lips to Dean’s belly. “Hello Jack. Your alpha and omega father love you so much. We can’t wait to hold you in our arms.”

Dean can’t help the tears of joy that run down his face. He’s so happy because Castiel loves him. His alpha cherishes him and supports him. Dean is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new bonus chapter added


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some were curious about their date so here is their first date. Enjoy!

Dean for the second time in a week is trying to suppress a panic attack. Tonight is his first date with Castiel and he might just be losing his mind. Sam and Gabriel are tagging along which does little to help the omega’s anxiety. One, he knows Gabriel is going to make some inappropriate comments that are going to embarrass the hell out of him. Two, he is afraid Sam is going to go all protective alpha brother on Cas. And most importantly, three, he has absolutely nothing to wear.

He’s home alone because Gabriel and Sam are coming to the restaurant straight from work. He stays in their guest bedroom for now. One day he hopes to be enough of a functioning adult to live on his own. When his mind go in this line of thinking he diverges to “Or live with Cas.” He immediately berates himself because it is too damn early to be thinking in that direction. He just met the man and he’s promised himself “Never Again!” However Castiel is related to Gabriel so... damn it this isn’t helping his anxiety.

Dean finally settles on a nice pair of jeans with no holes, an emerald green button up, and his old well-loved leather jacket. He lightly gels his hair and uses his electric razor so that he only has fine stubble on his face. He takes one last look in the mirror before grabbing his phone, keys and wallet and racing out the door before he changes his mind.

He ends up at the restaurant almost a half an hour early. Their table is waiting for them anyways because the restaurant is owned by Balthazar, who is yet another relative of Gabriel’s. The alpha kind of gets on Dean’s nerves but he harmless for the most part. He makes lewd jokes and has a haughty accent but Dean just ignores him as much as he can. 

Dean sits and orders a soda while he waits because no he won’t give into the voice that says, “Alcohol will make this easier.” He knows in the long run that voice is dead wrong. He is kind of staring into oblivion when hands come up over his eyes. He has to consciously resist the urge to take a swing at the person.

“Hey Dean-o.” Gabriel says before taking his hands off Dean’s eyes.

“Damn it Gabe!” Dean growls out. “One of these days I am going to deck you.”

Gabriel ignores the comment. “So you’re all gussied up my cuz, Cassie? Never thought when I recommended him for your tattoo, that we would end up here on a double date with you two.” Gabriel is smiling at Dean in a suggestive way and Dean fights the urge to throw his drink at his brother-in-law’s face.

“Gabe be gentle. Dean is nervous and you’re not helping. Dean what do you need from me?” Sam asks quietly.

“I need you two to behave and not scare him off. I really like him.” Dean says avoiding eye contact. He doesn’t like to talk about his feelings and this is bridging on extremely uncomfortable.

“I would never do anything like that.” Sam retorts.

“Yes you would bitch!” Dean says sternly.

“Jerk.” Sam says with a smile.

For some reason their common exchange of insults calms Dean down a bit. He can do this. The two people who have been at his side over the last year helping him fight his demons are here. Castiel is a good alpha. He has nothing to worry about. Then that line of thought makes him think, Cas is a good alpha. That voice in Dean’s head that likes to gnaw away at anything Dean wants says, “Yeah too good of an alpha for you.”

Dean’s stomach drops. What if Castiel realizes that Dean is not worth his time? Dean feels his heartrate increasing. He knows his breathing has sped up and that he is probably broadcasting his anxiety in his scent to the whole room.

“Dean-o… breathe for me... in and out… you’re going to pass out.” Gabriel warns. Sam starts rubbing circles into Dean’s back to calm him.

Next thing Dean knows a deep voice says, “Hello Dean… are you alright?”

Dean looks up into Cas’ gorgeous blue eyes and everything just melts away. He calms almost instantly. Dean holds out his hand to the alpha palm down and Cas gently takes it. He pulls it up to his lips and lays a gentle kiss on it. In that moment an army of butterflies are let loose in the omega’s stomach. He can’t help but smile at Cas because damn the alpha is gorgeous and he only has eyes for Dean.

A loud clearing of a throat brings Dean back from his stupor. Sam extends his hand to Castiel for a handshake. Dean can tell that his brother is gripping Cas’ hand tighter than necessary but Cas doesn’t retaliate. Interesting. 

The next thing Dean knows Cas is sitting next to him, close but not touching. Dean’s omega doesn’t like that. He finally takes the time to look at what the alpha is wearing. A dark blue button up and dark jeans that are just the right amount of tight. Dean suppresses a purr when he notices how thick the alpha’s thighs are. “Yummy.” Dean says unintentionally out loud.

“What?” Sam says looking at Dean alarmed.

“Nothing.” Dean says absently. He reaches out and takes Cas’ hand in his. Yeah that feels better. Cas just smiles at him and strokes his thumb over the back Dean’s hand. Yeah this is perfect, Dean thinks.

The dinner goes well, even with Gabriel’s crude jokes and Sam giving Castiel his best alpha glare. Castiel is attentive and considerate in every way. He listens when the others talk but when Dean says something the alpha seems to devour every word. 

When he finds out Dean likes cars, they have an animated conversation about cars they’ve driven. When Dean finds out Cas drove a 1978 Lincoln Continental that was gold until recently, the omega can’t restrain his laughter. “My alpha drove a pimpmobile… that’s just hilarious, Cas.” Dean doesn’t realize what he said at first but his words catch up with him soon enough. He looks at Cas with fear but finds the alpha smiling at him. Dean smiles back although his cheeks are tinted red with embarrassment at his slip up.

“I love when you blush. It make your gorgeous freckles stand out.” Cas says and ghosts his fingertips over Deans cheeks.

Sam and Gabriel get up to leave after finishing dessert. They say their goodbyes. Sam looks at Dean with a silent question on his face. Dean rolls his eyes. Sam is still his big goofy worried self. Dean hugs his brother and whispers, “It’s fine. Cas is perfect.” Sam pulls back and considers Dean seriously for a moment and then nods and follows after Gabriel.

Castiel walks Dean to his car in the parking lot. Castiel gets another star in Dean’s appreciation when he whistles at Baby’s beauty. They stand by the car in silence for a moment. Castiel’s blue eyes watch Dean with what could only be described as awe. “Dean I’d really like to kiss you if you’re amenable.” the alpha whispers.

“Cas anyone ever tell you that you sound like you swallowed a dictionary.” Dean teases.

“Gabriel… except he put it much cruder.” the alpha says earnestly.

“Yeah I can imagine. And yes I would like it very much if you would kiss me.” Dean says sounding breathless.

The kiss is mostly chaste until the end where there is nipping of lips by both parties. Dean is floating and he never wants to come back to down. Before Dean gets in his car they make plans to go on another date the next night without Gabriel and Sam because Cas… he is the one.


	3. Timestamp - Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this timestamp, Castiel is forced to reveal the secret of what he really is to his mate.

Castiel was in his home office clicking away at his desktop. He needed to approve the final layout for his book that was being published soon. It had been his cousin, Gabriel’s idea and then his mate, Dean had encouraged him to pursue it. The book showcased some of the best tattoos he had done over the years accompanied by a small blurb written by him explaining the meaning behind each piece of art. Castiel hoped the book gave people joy.

His mind kept wondering though, to his omega mate, Dean and his six month old son, Jack. Dean was his beloved and he was devoted to him. He felt so blessed that Dean had given him a pup. He hoped in the next few years, Dean would agree to another. The alpha glanced at the framed photo of his mate on his desk. It had been taken when Dean was seven months along with Jack. His omega was beautiful and glowing when pregnant.

His fantasies of his pregnant mate were broken by a scream from said mate. Castiel ran down the stairs to find Dean in the living room holding Jack and looking scared. “What’s wrong, my love?”

“Jack’s eyes glowed electric blue for a moment. I always thought yours did the same out of the corner of my eye but never like this.” Dean said looking panicked.

“It’s is perfectly normal. Dean, I need to tell you something. Promise to hear me out before you react.” The alpha pleaded.

“Okay but you are not helping my nerves any.” The omega said as he sat on the sofa with their precious son cradled in his arms.

Castiel remained standing so he could pace if needed. This was something he’d always worried about telling his mate. “Dean I am not completely human. My family long ago mixed blood with angels. Some in my family are born with grace that allows us to have powers. It has become rare though in recent generations. I am the first to be born with grace in half a century, well until now.” Castiel said smiling down at his son.

“Can he do things now? Should I worry?” Dean said looking down at Jack and smoothing down the infant’s hair.

Castiel couldn’t believe how well Dean was taking this. “No. The most he’ll do is have luminescent eyes. He won’t come into his actual powers until he is 13. I will work with him so he knows how to control it and find out what his special gift is.” Castiel explained sitting down next to his mate and putting his arm around him.

“Special gift?” Dean asked leaning into his alpha.

“Every Nephilim has a specialty. I have the power to heal both physical and spiritual wounds with my art.” Castiel explains.

“Your tattoos are magical. I felt it the day you gave me my first and each one after. Why didn’t you tell me before now?” Dean asked.

“I wanted to but it is a heavily guarded secret. However now that you have birthed a Nephilim, I’m allowed to tell you without retribution from the counsel.” Castiel said scenting his mate to make sure he was as calm as he acted.

“Counsel? I thought you said you were the first for a half century?” Dean said confused.

“I am, in my family but there are other families out there with a similar lineage. Not many mind you.” Castiel explained.

“Does Gabriel know?” Dean said before plunging his nose into his alpha’s neck for comfort.

“Yes, but only general knowledge in case any of his offspring show signs. It’s doubtful though because Gabriel has less of the Angelic DNA that anyone else in my family. I think Sam and Gabriel won’t have anything to worry about but if they do, I’ll be there to mentor them. Baby are you okay?” Castiel was so worried.

“Yes. Just a little overwhelmed. I always knew you were special and now our son is too.” Dean said dreamily.

“No my love. You are special. I love you so much. You’ve given me the greatest gifts over and over again. First by mating me and then giving me this beautiful pup. I hope one day to make another with you.” Castiel confessed.

“Let’s get Jack to his first birthday and then we’ll try for another… deal?” Dean proposed.

“You are absolutely wonderful. I can’t wait to see you full of my pup once again. I promise I will always be there for you Dean. You and Jack are my world.” Castiel confessed.

“Same little alpha… same.” Dean said before accepting a kiss from his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your kudos and comments. :)


End file.
